<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tickle Fickle by PumpkinPatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759791">Tickle Fickle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch'>PumpkinPatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Happy Tree Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Complete, Foot Fetish, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Screenplay/Script Format, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oct 8, 2010, Evil Flippy gets tickled and fucked by Splendid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flippy/Splendid (Happy Tree Friends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil: *Acts all bad ass* Yeah, well, a lot of people say that, heh, but I don't let anyone hug me, ever!</p><p>Splendid: *Calls from far away* Oh, Evil!</p><p>Evil: Oh, fuck, not him again! *Suddenly glances around nervously looking for somewhere to hide*</p><p>Splendid: *Getting closer* Evvviil, where arrree yoouu?!</p><p>Flaky: Um ... *She looks at Evil and he gives me a look that says "If you tell him, I'll fucking kill you"* Hey Splendid, he's right here! *She points at him.*</p><p>Evil: GOD ... DAMN IT!</p><p>Splendid: Oh, yay, there you are! *Smiles widely, then looks around curiously* What are you doing over here?</p><p>Evil: *glares before looking at Splendid* Oh, uh ... you know ... just looking at a pic of me.</p><p>Splendid: *His tail wraps innocently around Evil's waist* Hehehe, really? That's interesting.</p><p>Evil: *He blushes brightly* Yeah ... why don't you look at it? 'While I run away.'</p><p>Splendid: You know. . . you've been away quite a bit lately, where are you disappearing to so much?</p><p>Evil: *He blushes more.* Ooooh, the hell with it! I can't take it anymore! Because .. because ... BECAUSE if I let myself go, I won't be able to stop loving you, Splendid! *He hugs Splendid tightly and kisses him.* I love you so much! Fuck it! I'm going to love you all my life! You're the only one for me, Splendid!</p><p>Splendid: *Blinks in shock* Y-you really. . . feel so strongly for me? Oh, Evil. . . *He blushes and kisses Evil back*</p><p>Evil: *He's as red as Flaky.* Splendid, I can't deny or hide it anymore. My love for you is as big as the universe! You make me all warm and fuzz inside and ... I fucking love it!</p><p>Splendid: I make you feel warm and fuzzy inside? *He blushes* That's so, sweet! I love you Evil, why were you so afraid to show me this side of you? *He smiles sweetly, his tail wrapping tighter around Evil's waist, stroking the bear's crotch teasingly*</p><p>Evil: *He moans slightly and smiles widely.* I don't know ... I guess I was thinking that it was wrong. But I was wrong! I give up my life to you, Splendid! Do whatever you want with me! I'm YOURS! *He kisses Splendid lovingly.*</p><p>Splendid: *Grins widely* Well, then, if I can do anything I want with you, I think I'd better take you home first, it'll be much more comfortable. You mind if I carry you there?</p><p>Evil: *He blushes and smiles sweetly* I don't mind, my beloved. Do whatever you want.</p><p>Splendid: *Picks Evil up and takes him to his house*</p><p>*At Splendid's house, they're both inside*</p><p>Splendid: Well, what do you think? *Grins widely, his eyes shutting as he thinks, a perverse grin crosses his lips*</p><p>Evil: Wow! It looks like a really great place! And oooh, a big bed! I bet you want me to get on it and relieve my body of my clothes? *He winks and grins widely*</p><p>Splendid: Thanks, Evil. Oh, yesss, of course I do, why wouldn't I want you naked? Now hurry on over there! *He pushes Evil forward with his tail, his fingers twitching excitedly*</p><p>Evil: Hehe, well aren't you an eager one? *He winks as he gets his jacket, his beret and his dog tags off. He then lays on his back and stretches his arms and legs, as if he's in a star-shape* I told you, I'm all yours! Do whatever you want, my obsession!</p><p>Splendid: Ooh, your obsession, eh? Ohh, this is going to be so good! *Walks over and Pulls out some shackles, he then binds Evil's wrists to the top of the bed and also binds Evil's ankles to the bottom, Splendid then crawls up on top of Evil before grinning and kissing him* You sure you want this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil: It's not like I have a choice, and besides, I'm giving myself up to you, Splendid! Do whatever you want, no matter what: tickle-torture, S&amp;M, fucking me, ANYTHING!</p><p>Splendid: But you do have a choice, why wouldn't you? *He grins, his tail running across Evil's feet* And the first and last ones were correct.</p><p>Evil: *He giggles* Because *snorts* YOU decide what you want to do! *He chuckles* Hehehe, really, tickling and fucking? Hahahhehe, sounds great!</p><p>Splendid: I'm glad you think so. *His tail pokes at the bottoms of Evil's feet, tickling them, he runs his hands up and down Evil's sides* This will be lots of fun, as for the fucking, I'll get to that in a few minutes!</p><p>Evil: *He chuckles, grinning widely, trying not to laugh too much.* Thahahat's great! HeheheahhahaHAHAHAHAHA!</p><p>Splendid: *Tickles Evil's stomach along with his sides, while his tail rubs back and forth along the bear's feet, he then grins widely and moves back a bit before grabbing one of Evil's feet and licking the bottom of it* You know, THIS *He runs his tail over Evil's groin, tickling it playfully* is what I really think you'll enjoy!</p><p>Evil: *He can't take no more: he bursts out laughing.* HAHAAHHAAEHEHEHE! YES!! I'll enjoy thihihihihisssss! But please, hehehheahhahah keep tickling me! Hahhahaha! I love this! *His penis is getting slightly hard*</p><p>Splendid: Oh, I have no intention of stopping anytime soon, E. *His tail skillfully Tickles Evil's crotch, the silky blue fur tickling Evil's penis and balls* You're really going to enjoy every single minute of this. *He nibbles on the arch of Evil's right foot, running his fingers over the bottom of the left one*</p><p>Evil: *He laughs harder, his penis getting harder a little.* HAhahahahehehehe! Gooohoohohohoohod! I fucking lohohohoohve you! *He wiggles his toes wildly, purposely tempting Splendid with them*</p><p>Splendid: I'm glad, I love you too! *Licks around Evil's toes* Mmm, heh heh, you're so much fun to play with, *Runs his tail over Evil's crotch even more, while still licking around Evil's toes, occasionally licking between them as well*</p><p>Evil: *His laughter is reduced to constant giggling, he also starts moaning* Hehehheh, mmmm, yeah ... if you always do that ... hehehahahhahhe, I'll love being mmmmm played with.</p><p>Splendid: *Grins widely* You know, you're so sexy when you're laughing and moaning! *He licks and nibbles on the gaps between Evil's toes, rubbing his soft, bushy tail around Evil's crotch, letting it stroke his manhood gently*</p><p>Evil: *yelps* S-sexy?! You, hehehahhhaha, you really think I'm ... mmmmmmm, sexy?</p><p>Splendid: Ohh, yes, you're sexy, and you're all mine! *Grabs Evil's feet and starts love-nibbling them, his tail strokes along Evil's crotch, purposefully going down and tickling his balls*</p><p>Evil: HAHHAHAHAHAA, YESS!!! HAheheeh, love-nibbling! Hahehh, mmmmm I fucking love this! Please keep hehehshhahehah doing that! OH god! I want to jerk off so badly! HEheaheah! *He gasps* I got an idea! HEhahehae!</p><p>Splendid: An idea? Well, what is it?</p><p>Evil: *He blushes* How about ... you use your tail AND your feet on my penis ... it would turn me on more.</p><p>Splendid: Hmm, well, I was planning on making you squirm a bit more before I did that . . . *He grins seductively*</p><p>Evil: *His face gets redder* You ... you were? ... Good! Do as you had planned then.</p><p>Splendid: Yeah, I was. Hehehe. I mean, you are so *He rubs his tail against Evil's tip* damn *He nibbles on the arch of Evil's feet* sexy *His tail moves up and down Evil's Penis, tickling and stroking softly* when you squirm!</p><p>Evil: *Chuckles and arches his back as much as he can* Oooohohhohohohhehehahehahehaheahhehe! Yeah ... mmmmmmm Keep going! Please! Hehehahhe ... mmm I'm so ... enjoying this! HEhaheh</p><p>Splendid: Sure thing, E. Mmm, I'm not about to stop anytime soon, unless. . . *He moves so Evil can see his erection* I want to get to the part where I fuck you until you scream my name! *His tail strokes slower now and Splendid grins and runs his left foot along the side of Evil's penis* Did you know that squirrels are very good at grasping things with their feet, Evil?</p><p>Evil: Ooooh mmmmmm. Yeah! Do whatever you want. Mmmmm just give me pleasure, Splendid! MMmmm... Oh really? Well .... mmmmmmm from what I can see mmmm your feet are really ... Ooooh, sexy! I want .... mmmm to tickle them so badly! OOooooh yeah!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splendid: *Grins widely, running his left foot along Evil's penis while nibbling on the soles of his feet* Sure thing, I'm going to give you lots of pleasure, honey. *Smirks* No, you're not going to tickle me until after I'm done with you, then, *Grins really seductively* I'll let you do whatever you want to me!</p><p>Evil: *Is confused between laughing his head off or moaning loudly.* OOOoh, heheheahahah! Yeah! MMMM heheha keep going! I'll heheahahah make sure I tickle your precious feet ... mmmm ... until hheehahahhea until you either faint or ... orgasm mmmmm HEHahhea!</p><p>Splendid: Me, faint? I'm a super-squirrel, we're hard as steel to overpower! *Rubs his right foot against Evil's penis as well, now stroking up and down happily, his toes wiggling, His tail now tickles Evil's feet in between love-nibbles*</p><p>Evil: *Is laughing and moaning at the same time* HEhaheahehe ... mmmmmm ... heh, I can always hehehahhh OOoohhahahea try! HhhaAHAHHAHAH! I'm going insane! Keep going! HAHhaehha!</p><p>Splendid: *Strokes faster with his feet, grinning widely* I'll let you try, you can use anything in my stash of stuff against me, I'll show you where it's at later, there's everything you could ever want in it!</p><p>Evil: Oh ... mmmm ... really? Well ... OOooh mmmm ... I'll take everything ... to make you squeal ... mmmm, in laughter. OH yeah mmmmm Your feet will never ... have been ... mmmmm ... tickled so much.</p><p>Splendid: Oh, really? Well, I'll show you all that stuff too! *Starts stroking Evil's penis really fast with his feet, his tail still teasing Evil's feet* I. . . haven't really been tickled much at all. . . No one really likes me but you.</p><p>Evil: Cool! MMmm hehehaahhe! Oh, you ... haven't? Mmmmmm well ... I'll make you ... Ooohohhahaeha enter a WORLD of tickling and ... mmmm, madness! HEehaehA!</p><p>Splendid: Oh, gods, I don't know if I can resist you must longer, just a- just a quick taste. . . *Leans forward and licks the tip of Evil's penis a few times* Ohhh, yes, it tastes soo, delicious! *He smiles and blushes*</p><p>Evil: Take it whole ... if you want ... my love! *He blushes too*</p><p>Splendid: R-really? Uh, okay! *He leans forward and starts sucking on a small portion of Evil's penis, slowly taking more into his mouth, bobbing his head as he sucks even harder*</p><p>Evil: *Gasps loudly and moans louder than he ever did in his life* OOOOOOOohohhhhh ... yeah! God! Even your mouth is SUPER at this! MMMMM!</p><p>Splendid: *Blushes really brightly as he takes Evil's entire length in his mouth and starts bobbing his head and sucking on it*</p><p>Evil: Ooooh YES!!!! MMMM This is sooo good! Oh, Splendid ... I think I'm ... Splendid ... I'm going to ... OOOOH SPLENDIIIIIIDD! *He orgasms in Splendid's mouth*</p><p>Splendid: *Eyes widen in shock before he just smiles and swallows every drop, he then pulls his head away and grins widely* So I'm super at using my mouth eh? Does that mean you're ready to be fucked? I do hope so, I've never heard of a super fuck, I think that would be awesome!</p><p>Evil: *pants wildly* ... Yeah ... go ahead! Have your fun, my dear!</p><p>Splendid: Let me ask you, how high is your pain tolerance? *He grins widely* I mean, you can dish it out, but. . . can you take it?</p><p>Evil: Hehe ... don't worry about me ... *He eyes Splendid's erection* You can put that inside me as much as you want.</p><p>Splendid: Ooh, good, let's hope you're still saying that later, I won't use my full super strength, that would probably make you pass out. *He laughs* But I will be fucking you pretty hard, you really sure you can handle this? *He positions himself and glances at Evil curiously*</p><p>Evil: *He playfully wiggles his rear* If a little pain is what it takes to make you happy, then so be it. </p><p>Splendid: Ooh, good! *Thrusts into him, moaning happily* Goddamn, you're tight, what are you, a virgin?</p><p>Evil: Oooh ... *He lightly gasps and blushes brightly* I ... I am.</p><p>Splendid: *Blushes brightly and giggles nervously as he thrusts* Oh. . . wait, YOU are a virgin?!</p><p>Evil: *He blushes brighter* I ... I am, my love. This ... this is my first time getting fucked. *He looks away, very embarrassed*</p><p>Splendid: *Turns Evil's face towards him before kissing him passionately* Aww, don't be embarrassed, I just thought for sure your sexy body had lost its virginity long ago, I mean, it's hard not to want a piece of you! Now me, it's easy to believe I'm a virgin, nobody likes me, everybody hates me for screwing up so much, that's why I've never been tickled by anyone other than myself. . .</p><p>Evil: *He frowns sadly at what Splendid said* Awww, Splendid ... *He reaches out with his mouth and kisses him back* Don't worry about that, my love ... I'll fuck you and tickle you more than you ever wished you were. *He smiles sincerely*</p><p>Splendid: *Eyes widen as he hugs Evil tightly* Y-y-you will?! Will you be mine forever too?! Oh gods, please tell me you will, I've been fucking lonely for sooo long!</p><p>Evil: *He tries his best to not get teary-eyed* Yes, Splendid! I'll fuck you and tickle you and be with you FOREVER!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splendid: Oh, thank you, thank you! Goddammit, you have no fucking idea how lonely it is up here when NO ONE visits or cares! I love you, Evil, I love you soo goddamn much! *Starts thrusting while kissing him passionately* You've just made me the happiest squirrel ever!</p><p>Evil: *He moans loudly and he can't help but let a tear fall down his cheek* I ... I'm just so glad ... that I could make my obsession so happy. I love you so damn much too, Splendid!</p><p>Splendid: *Licks the tear away from his cheek while thrusting happily into him* Aww, I love you too! I'm really your obsession? How so?</p><p>Evil: Well ... Mmmmm ... even if you said nobody liked you ... you were wrong. For the past two years, yes that far, I always had a crush on you, Splendid. I always wanted to have you for me. I find you so handsome, so sexy, so ... arousing! *He blushes* Why do you think I never killed you? It wasn't because I couldn't, it was because I WOULDN'T! I love you so much, Splendid!</p><p>Splendid: You wanted me?! You think I'm sexy too?! *Tears roll down his face* And here I thought you never would kill me because I wasn't worth the effort!</p><p>Evil: Splendid! I never want to hear you again say that you're not worth it. Hell, I've been waiting two years to finally admit my feelings to you and ... so far ... this is WAAAAAYYYY more worth it than I thought! I really love you, Splendid! Look in my eyes! I've never been so serious in my life: I really fucking love you, Splendid! I want to be with you forever and fuck you and tickle you as often as you wish me ... as long as you do the same to me, my obsession!</p><p>Splendid: I'm glad to hear that, I really . . . *Looks at Evil's eyes and sees pure unmeasurable love* I want a hug! *He pulls out the key to the shackles from under the mattress and undoes the bear's wrists before reaching around and freeing Evil's legs as well* I want you to hug me until hell freezes over! I love you so damn much, I promise to refrain from putting myself down, as long as you promise to love me forever! *Hugs Evil tightly, thrusting gently*</p><p>Evil: *He hugs Splendid tightly, moaning a little* Mmm ... I promise, Splendid! I promise on Flippy's life (He would NEVER harm Flippy.) that I'll love you forever, my lovely Squirrel! *He reaches for Splendid's sides and begins to slowly tickle them* Do you mind if I tickle you while you fuck me, my dear?</p><p>Splendid: Y-you actually want to tickle me? Like I said NO ONE has ever tickled me besides myself. *He blushes* No, I don't mind if you do that at all, my sweet warrior, in fact, I'd actually like that! *He kisses Evil passionately and then Frenches him*</p><p>Evil: You've never been tickled by someone else? Hehe, well ... trust me, you'll laugh more than you ever did in your life, my love. *He tickles Splendid's sides more, nibbling on his neck*</p><p>Splendid: I told you, I'm practically untouched in every way, hell, aside from getting kisses on the cheek, I've never kissed or been kissed by anyone until you. *He blushes and looks away* I'm so untouched it's almost sad. . . Heheheheeheheheh! Eehehehehhehe! *He giggles, thrusting faster and laughing at the same time*</p><p>Evil: Oh, don't worry then ... mmmmm ... I'll touch you in every way ... and often, my fear. *He winks as he moans some more, his fingers going for his underarms*</p><p>Splendid: Oooh, really? I'd love that! Mmm, heheheheeh, t-touch me everywhere and anywhere you like, hehehehaaaahhahha, I'm all yours! *Moans and laughs, thrusting more*</p><p>Evil: Hehe .. mmmm, ok then. *He eyes Splendid's feet* I ... I really want those cute feet of yours, Splendid.</p><p>Splendid: W-want them? How so?</p><p>Evil: I want to tickle them ... a lot!</p><p>Splendid: Oh, hehehehe! *Trusts a bit more* I told you, you can touch me anywhere! Squirrels like me have very interesting hind feet, they can rotate at nearly 180 degrees, so. . . *He grins* I'm much more flexible! *He giggles and kisses Evil, thrusting quickly* You'll also love me in winter time, my feet get furrier and are much better at tickling you while I give you a footjob.</p><p>Evil: Mmm ... oh, they get furrier, eh? Awesome then! Now ... *His hands try to reach for Splendid's feet* Can I tickle them, please?</p><p>Splendid: *Nods happily* Oooh, be my guest, Evil! *He holds them up so Evil can tickle them* I love you soo much! *He thrusts some more, his hand reaching down and grabbing hold of Evil's penis and stroking it happily*</p><p>Evil: Oooooooooh yeaaaah! I even get masturbated for that? Wow! ... I love you too ... so damn much! *He begins to tease Splendid's soles with his claws.*</p><p>Splendid: *Laughs happily* I love you too, I'm glad you like this! Heheeheheheh! *He strokes and thrusts happily, picking up the speed until he's at a decent pace*</p><p>Evil: I don't like this ... I fucking LOVE it! *He tickles the gaps between Splendid's toes with his claws, hoping he'll wiggle them to turn him on even more*</p><p>Splendid: Ahehehehehe! *Squirms, his toes wiggling wildly* Hahahaha, E-Evil! *Grins widely and strokes the male faster* I love you so much!</p><p>Evil: *He moans loudly.* MMMMMmmm, yeah ... I love you too, so damn much! *He pulls Splendid's feet to his mouth and begins to lick his heels*</p><p>Splendid: *Moans when Evil licks his feet* Oooh, that feels, sooo nice! *He thrusts harder, enough to make Evil moan in pleasure*</p><p>Evil: Oooh mmmmmm ... yeah ... I'm glad ... mmmm ... you think so ... *He puts his teeth on his heels and playfully nibbles them*</p><p>Splendid: Ooooh, wo-wow, mmm, Evil, that ehehehe, feels ssoooo goood! *Strokes his penis even faster while he thrusts*</p><p>Evil: Ooooh mmmm Yeah ... it does feel good! *He licks and nibbles on Splendid's arches, his claws teasing his toes*</p><p>Splendid: Hahahahahaahhahaa, I love thiiisss, mmm, soo daaamn goood! Now let me see, I'm not thrusting with too much strength, how about . . . *Thrusts harder, using more of his actual super strength*</p><p>Evil: OOOOOOH! OOOOOH! YESSSSS! MMMMM YES!!!! Fuck Yeah! ... mmm I fucking love this! *He's too busy having pleasure to tickle Splendid*</p><p>Splendid: You like that? I thought it might hurt you, wow, you are really tough, anyone else who isn't like me would hate this, I love you so much! *He thrust more and strokes Evil even faster, while French kissing him passionately*</p><p>Evil: Well ... mmm ... I feel more pleasure than pain, so yeah ... I like it! Oooh, Splendid ... again ... I'm going to ... please ... continue!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splendid: Really? Oh, that's great! *Moans loudly, still stroking Evil, he grins and squeezes Evil's penis a bit more, just enough to make the bear moan louder* Mmmm, gods, I'm soooo damn happy!</p><p>Evil: I ... I *He screams as he orgasms* I AM TOOOOOO OOOH GOOOOD! *He pants heavily*</p><p>Splendid: *Eyes shut and he grabs Evil's back before digging his claws in deeply as he orgasms* EEEEEEVVVIIIILLL!</p><p>Evil: *He ignores the pain as he kisses Splendid* I love you so much, my dear!</p><p>Splendid: L-love you too, uh, umm, did I hurt you? Sorry, th-that was unintentional and purely done out of instinct. . .</p><p>Evil: *He kisses him back* You had pleasure, so I don't mind, my dear. Now ... how about I restrain you and tickle-torture you? *He winks seductively*</p><p>Splendid: *Gets off of Evil and nod* In just a minute, *He starts licking the cum off of Evil's chest and stomach* You look like you might need cleaning up, and I like the taste!</p><p>Evil: *shivers in pleasure and giggles* Careful, it tickles! And you should be tickled now.<br/>Reply</p><p>Splendid: Hmm? *Runs his claws along Evil's chest, grooming him while he licks up the cum* Why so ticklish all of a sudden?</p><p>Evil: Well ... after I cum, I get more ticklish ... *He blushes*</p><p>Splendid: *Suddenly smirks and laughs, he runs his tongue along Evil's right side* You too? Really?</p><p>Evil: Yeah ... *He giggles louder* Stop it! I should be tickling YOU! Hehehahaea!</p><p>Splendid: *Laughs and smiles before running his tail across Evil's sides* You gotta make me stop, hehehehe!</p><p>Evil: DAMN IT!!! HEhehahahaheheh! *He grabs Splendid's foot and blows a raspberry on its sole*</p><p>Splendid: AHAHAHAAHAAAHAAHEEHEHEHEH! *Rolls off of the bed and hits the floor*</p><p>Evil: Are you ok? Can I FINALLY tickle-torture you?</p><p>Splendid: *Blinks and squeaks before noticing he knocked over one of the boxes he's hidden underneath the bed, he quickly starts hiding the stuff back under there, giggling nervously* Huh, yeah, sure thing, Evil! 'Shit, all my tickling stuff, goddamn it!'</p><p>Evil: Hey! What's all that? And is there a feather I saw?</p><p>Splendid: Eeeeep, nothing! No, not a feather! *Starts kicking the stuff back underneath the bed before sitting down on the bed and smiling all innocently* Sooo, where were we? Ehehehehe!</p><p>Evil: *glares at Splendid* Show me what was in that box.</p><p>Splendid: Why? Ehehehehe. . . *Suddenly pales as he notices a stray feather is laying on his tail* . </p><p>Evil: Splendid ... I saw what was in that box ... besides ... *He takes the stray feather and tickles Splendid's belly with it* THAT was on your tail. Now tell me, what was in that box exactly?</p><p>Splendid: *Squirms and giggles* N-nothing, umm, just a lot of stuff, I don't even remember everything that's in it, brushes, feathers, rope, handcuffs, just. . . ummm, let me think . . . basically everything you could ever want to use to tie up, and tickle torture someone. . .</p><p>Evil: Oh, really? Hehehe ... *He then frowns* Oh ... but handcuffs wouldn't work on you: you're too strong and you'd break them ... how CAN I restrain you? *He thinks, still a little sad from that realization.*</p><p>Splendid: . . . No, but. . . they will be strong enough if I find the thing that makes me normal strength like you, it's not Krypto-Nut it's. . . *He rummages through the stuff before holding up a small box that is thickly insulated* This, contains something that will make me normal without doing it permanently. Just open it, it radiates an energy that only affects me.</p><p>Evil: *He takes the box and looks at it.* Oh, really? What's in it?</p><p>Splendid: Red Sun Powder, it basically replaces the normal solar energy in my cells and makes me not super, but if I go out into the sun, I'll be restored to super strength. Why?</p><p>Evil: Oh, just wanted to know ... Well, if you say it's ok ... *He opens the box.*</p><p>Splendid: *Grins* Set that down somewhere and go ahead, try and pin me down, you'll see, I'm still strong, but not much stronger than you are, just perfect for you to take advantage of. *Smiles seductively*</p><p>Evil: Oh, ok then. In that case ... *He goes in the box and gets handcuffs.* Just, please my love, don't fight too much ... I just really want to tickle-torture you. *He takes Splendid's arms and puts them on two corners of the bed. He then puts the handcuffs on his wrists and on the bed poles. He then does the same with his ankles.* Ooooh mmmm *He gets a small erection.* ... God, you look so ... sexy like that!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splendid: Fight? Hehehehe, I'm not going to fight much at all, I'm going to enjoy every minute of this! *Blushes* I-I look sexy, how?</p><p>Evil: Well ... *He blushes.* This is probably the first time you look so vulnerable and ... It arouses me. *He blushes brighter.* But anyway ... how about I start tickling your precious feet?</p><p>Splendid: *Suddenly wonders just how vulnerable he is, he tugs on the handcuffs, they hold tight and he blinks* Well. . . I look vulnerable because I am vulnerable . . . *He blushes* Yeah, I like that idea, honey. *He wiggles his toes*</p><p>Evil: Oooooh, please keep doing that! It arouses me more! Now ... *He takes back his stray feather and begins teasing Splendid's left heel, his claws going for his right heel.*</p><p>Splendid: What arouses you, the fact that I'm currently at your mercy and unable to break free, or the fact that I'm wiggling my toes? *Starts giggling happily*</p><p>Evil: Would it surprise you if I said BOTH? *He goes for his arches on both feet.* I like to go progressively.</p><p>Splendid: *Glances at Evil with big innocent eyes and smiles* Maybe. . . Heehehe, ahahahah, aehehehahaaha!</p><p>Evil: Please, my love ... *He tickles his toes with the feather.* Wiggle them for me.</p><p>Splendid: *Wiggles his toes happily, his tail waving as he laughs* Heheheehehehehehehehe! Okay</p><p>Evil: *Looks at Splendid's tail and smiles deviously* Hey! I got a great idea! How about ... I use your tail as a tickle tool?</p><p>Splendid: Only if you do me a favor. . .</p><p>Evil: Oh ... what is it?</p><p>Splendid: *Blushes and rubs at his mask with his tail* I hate this mask I always wear, take it off of me, please!</p><p>Evil: Hahahha! Sure! *He takes it off* God ... you look even sexier without it, my dear! *He blushes.*</p><p>Splendid: I-I do? Eheeheh, *He blushes brightly* I'm glad, I hate it, seriously, how do people fall for it?! I'm obviously the same damn person! *He grins widely* I love you!</p><p>Evil: Yeah, I mean, Flip and I recognized you instantly but nobody else did. *He kisses Splendid* I love you too. *He then heads for his feet and takes hold of his tail before swaying it on his left sole, the feather tickling his other foot.</p><p>Splendid: Oh, you did? I didn't know that? *Giggles happily* Heheheheheheheheh! Ahahahahah!</p><p>Evil: Hehe, well that mask kind of revealed you. Besides, how could I forget the face of my love obsession? *He tickles Splendid's toes and between them with the tail and feather.*</p><p>Splendid: Wow . . . you're REALLY obsessed with me, aren't you? *Blushes and squirms, wiggling his toes and laughing* Aheheheheh, aahahahaahahaaahahhaa!</p><p>Evil: *He turns his back to Splendid. He then turns again, looking at him dominantly and exclaiming." OF COURSE!!</p><p>Splendid: *Tries not to laugh, but fails, he throws his head back and cackles wildly* That was quite dramatic! Ahehehahahheh!</p><p>Evil: *He can't help but chuckle.* Hehehehe, just something funny I saw before. *He goes back to Splendid's feet and moans.* Oh, Splendid ... call me crazy but ... I love your feet! *He gives his right foot one big lick across it.*</p><p>Splendid: Ehehehe, I'll bet! *Wiggles his toes and stares at his feet curiously* What's so special about them? *He giggles happily* Ahehehehahaha, I'm gla-ad you like them though.</p><p>Evil: They turn me on! That's what's special about them! They look so ticklish yet they have small pads to make them rougher *He scratches on said pads.* ... I could lick and tickle them all my life if I could. *He scratches some more before licking his heels.*</p><p>Splendid: Well, I'm glad you like them so much! I don't see why you can't do that all your life, I'm all yours even after time stops ticking! *He laughs happily, wiggling his toes and giggling cheerfully* Heheehhehehehhahahahaha!</p><p>Evil: Ooooh, yessss *he moans.* Wiggle them, my love. I love it! *He licks his paw pads, which tickles more than with his claws.*</p><p>Splendid: *Laughs wildly and wiggles his toes even more* Ahehehehhahahahah AHAHAHAAHAH! Eheheheh!</p><p>Evil: Ooooh, looks like I found a sweet spot ... good. *He wiggles his tongue on his paw pads, his claws tickling the gaps between his toes.*</p><p>Splendid: AHAHAHEHEEHEEHEHEAHAA! Heheheehheehhe, AHEHEHEEHEHHEE! *He squirms a bit, toes wiggling, his tail moves over his crotch and covers up his growing erection*</p><p>Evil: *moans as he starts licking Splendid's toes, his left claws tickling his paw pads and his right hand masturbating himself.*</p><p>Splendid: *Moans softly and squirms a bit, rubbing his tail against his crotch, he whimpers, wishing he could touch himself with his hands instead of just his tail* Aheehhahahhahahahaahhahaaa, heHEEHEHEEHEHEHE, EHEEHEHE! heheheehhe, ahahahaah!</p><p>Evil: *See what Splendid is doing.* Wait ... *He releases his hands.* There, now you can pleasure yourself like I do. *He goes back to tickling and licking Splendid's feet while jerking off.*</p><p>Splendid: *Smiles and squeals happily* Oh, gods, thank you sooo much, Evil! *He starts stroking himself, moaning and blushing* Ahehehehahahaha, HEEHEHEH, AHAAAHA, HEEHEHEHeeheheheheehe!</p><p>Evil: You're welcome. God ... even watching you jerking off turns me on! Everything about you turns me on, Splendid! I love you! *He starts nibbling on his paw pads, driving him insane with pleasure*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splendid: *Blushes even more as he strokes himself* EHEHEHEHEEHEEHEE, Thhhaaaat's sooooo goooood ! AHEEHHEEEHAA! HEHAHAHEHHEHEEEHEH!</p><p>Evil: *Is too busy moaning and stroking himself to say anything. He love-nibbles on Splendid's paw pads, his tongue doing wonders to tickle him more.*</p><p>Splendid: *Moans in pleasure, his eyes shutting as he laughs* Aheheh AAHAHAAHAAHAH, EHEHEHEEHEE, mmm, HAahahaahahahahaha! HEHEEHEHEEHEEHE, MEEHEHEHAHAHAHAA!</p><p>Evil: *He stops* ... I want to really torture you, Splendid. Got anything for that?</p><p>Splendid: *Pants and pauses* What do you have in mind, Evil?</p><p>Evil: I want you to go crazy in laughter. I want to tickle you so much you'll cream yourself without even touching yourself. *He blushes brightly, his erection still showing.*</p><p>Splendid: *Blushes extremely bright* Th-that's p-p-possible? *He squeaks and rubs his blush nervously*</p><p>Evil: I ... don't know. But, we could try. Do you have something to tickle your feet ... to the maximum?</p><p>Splendid: Hmm, well, I have EVERYTHING any tickler could ever want in all those boxes under my bed. . . It's quite intimidating the amount of things I've accumulated over time. *He blushes* But I dunno what would work best . . .</p><p>Evil: Um ... ok then. *He crouches and gets the box, but not before massaging Splendid's penis a little.* </p><p>Splendid: Mmm, *Smiles and moans*</p><p>Evil: HMmm ... lots of stuff in there. *He searches, his other hand still pleasuring Splendid.*</p><p>Splendid: Mmmm, yeah, lots of stuff, I've grown into a collector of sorts, it was a lonely hobby up until now . . .</p><p>Evil: Oooh, what's this? *He takes a small bottle* Itching powder ... *He grins evilly* I've found what will drive you insane in ticklish torment!</p><p>*He puts itching powder all over Splendid's feet: his heels, his arches, his paw pads, the sides of his feet and all around his toes. It only takes an instant to take effect.*</p><p>Evil: Now ... *He starts to masturbate* I'll just enjoy your torture. You can jerk off too ... IF you can. Hehehe ...</p><p>Splendid: Huh? . . . *Blinks in confusion before squirming a bit* Wh-what did you. . . *He squirms a bit more* What did you just put on my feet? Aheheehahaahahah! Heehehehehehehhehe! *Starts twitching and giggling*</p><p>Evil: Hehe ... itching powder ... if that can't make you go crazy, nothing will! *He moans a little as he watches Splendid's feet twitch.*</p><p>Splendid: Ahm, eheheheheeheheheh, aahahahahahahah, *Grabs his feet and snickers softly while wiggling his toes* Aheheheehehhhahahaha, daamnnniittt Evvvilll! Aheheehhe!</p><p>Evil: Oh ... one rule though: no scratching! And to make sure of that ... *He puts Splendid's arms back in the restrains.* If you want, I can jerk you off while I jerk off too. ;)</p><p>Splendid: *Struggles wildly before growling in mild surprise* N-no, I'm fine. . . *Whimpers and then squirms, his toes wiggling as he starts laughing even more, his tail waving in ecstasy* AHEHEHeHAahahahahahah, hehehehhahahahahahaha, meheehehhahahahahaahah! Eheeheheh!</p><p>Evil: *He crouches in front of his feet* Oh ... my god! This ... this is so hot and arousing! *He masturbates faster.*</p><p>Splendid: F-fuuucccck noooo ittttt'sss noooott! Eheheeh, ahahahaahahahahahhaah, meeheheheehehehehehe! *Wiggles his toes even more, his tail flicking back and forth wildly as he laughs, he whines a bit, eying his erection, but says nothing* Mehehehehahhahahahahaahhaa, AAHAHEHEHEHEHEHHAAHAHAA! *Starts squirming even more, struggling and cursing like hell* AAAAAHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEH, fuuuucckiiing daaamnitt! eeheHEHEHEEEHEH!</p><p>Evil: *notices Splendid's erection and gets a very evil idea* HEhehe ... hey, how about you feel that pleasure your dick as well ... *He puts itching powder on Splendid's tip.* This should keep you occupied longer. :mwahaha:</p><p>Splendid: *Stares at Evil in shock, still squirming, but unable to compute the bear's last action* . . . *Suddenly whines and glares at him* You are soooo luuuuccccckyyy I ammm wiiiitthoout my suuuperpoooweerrs righht nooow! AheHEHEHEEHEEHHEEHEHE, *Flails wildly, his paws clenching and unclenching as he squirms and wiggles his toes wile laughing insanely* AHAAHAahahaaha, EHEHEEHEHEHHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAA, EEHHAAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAAHA! EHEHEEHEHEHHEEHEHEH! *He arches his back and squirms wildly, trying his damnedest to break free while still laughing*</p><p>Evil: Hehe ... do you want me to take it off your penis ... with my tongue?</p><p>Splendid: *Harrumphs and shakes his head stubbornly, still squirming wildly, toes wiggling desperately* I d-don't need it. . . Aheheeheheheheheheh. I'm f-f-fucking f-fine! AHEHEHAHAHAHAHAA, MEHEHaAHAHAHAAAahahahaha, Teheehahahahahahahahahahhahaha, AHEHEEHHHAAAHAHAAHAAHAAHA! EHEEHEHEHEHEHEEEehehehehehehhe! *Whines and suddenly glances at Evil before he gives him big eyes and shrieking and begging* OH GOOOOODDDDAAAAMMNNNIIT, YEEESS, PLEEAASEE, EEEVVVIILL, TAAAAKKEE ITT OFFFF, JUUSST MAAAKKE ITTT STOOOP!</p><p>Evil: *Moans a little.* MMMMMmmmmm ... yeah, I like it when you beg, my love. *He puts Splendid's tip in his mouth and sucks the powder off, while  jerking off.*</p><p>Splendid: *Grins widely and pushes Evil's head down a bit with his tail, said tail then presses lightly on the male's back* OHHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHA, OOHHHH, mooooree, pleaaaase, MORE! I BEG OF You, ahehehehehahahahahahahahaha! I, I MUST HAVE MORE! Eheehehehehehehehehehe!</p><p>Evil: Heh, he sounds as if he wanted this from the beginning. *He puts more of Splendid's penis in his mouth, sucking harder. There's no more powder, but he keep doing it for both their pleasures. He also keeps masturbating. After so much time, he can't take it anymore: just before cumming, he lets go of Splendid's penis and cums all over it.* Hmm ... a tasty treat!</p><p>Splendid: OOHHHH, YOU'RE TEEEEAAAASSSIIINNGG MEEE! AAAHEHHAHAAHAAHAHAA! *He wraps his tail around Evil's shoulders and pushes lightly, squirming and arching his back* HEEHEHHAAHAAHAHAAHAAHAAHA, EVVVIILL, PLEASSSUURREEE MEEE DAMMMNNIITT!</p><p>Evil: HEhe, I'll get on that right now, my love. *He licks off all his cum on Splendid's penis before taking it whole and sucking harder and before.*</p><p>Splendid: OHHHHH, ehehehehahahahahah! OHH GODS YESSSS! *He tilts his head back, arching his back and half laughing half moaning as he squirms in ecstasy* I-I-I FUCCKING LOOOOVE YOU, EVIL, Hehehahahahaha!</p><p>Evil: *He smiles and blushes as he keeps sucking on Splendid's penis. He then starts to hum.*</p><p>Splendid: *He lays there, giggling lightly and wiggling his toes in delight as he moans and arches his back even more* Oooooh, Ahhhh, you're going to make me cum soon, Evil . . .</p><p>Evil: Mmmm ... hot Splendid cum in my mouth ... *He gets another erection. He keeps sucking hard on Splendid's penis, his tongue adding pleasure. His humming also adding pleasure.*</p><p>Splendid: Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mmmmm. . . *He arches his back desperately before clenching his paws tightly and orgasming* OHHHHH E-EEEEEVVVIIILLL!</p><p>Evil: *his eyes half-shut as he gets all of Splendid's cum in his mouth.* Oh ... my god! Best taste EVER! *His eyes are fully shut as he moans and caresses himself.*</p><p>Splendid: *Pants and moans softly, his eyes half-shut* Uhm, so, uh, *He shakes the handcuffs sheepishly* You done having fun with me, honey? *He then wiggles his toes, running his tail over them teasingly and laughing* 'Cause I've still *Pants softly* got lots of energy left in me!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil: Hmm ... still got energy, huh? All right then. I'll keep tickling you until you're all out! *He goes to his jacket and gets a small bottle* This, my love, is ticklon. Trust me, it's worse than the itching powder!</p><p>Splendid: *Gulps and grins sheepishly* This is why I'm better off keeping my mouth shut sometimes, ehehehehe. ^^;</p><p>Evil: Hehe, why? It's more fun when you keep talking, my love. *He pours ticklon on his feet and toes.* While we wait ... *He goes to his head and kisses Splendid passionately* I fucking love you, Splendid!</p><p>Splendid: *Blushes and smirks perversely, his tail playfully tapping Evil on the rear before running up and down it teasingly* Mmm, I fucking love you too, E, I especially love to watch you shake that cute little furry tail of yours!</p><p>Evil: *He blushes brightly, then smiles widely* Oh, you mean ... *He turns around and shakes his rear.* Like that? ;)</p><p>Splendid: *Runs his tail over Evil's rear even more, eyes wide with delight* Ooooh, gods, yesss! I love that! You have such a hot ass and that tail, I just want to play with it, sooo fucking fluffy! *He grins seductively, his paws fighting against the handcuffs* Ooohhh, I wanna grab that rear soooo badly right now!</p><p>Evil: Hehe, I guess I'll post-pone your tickle torture a bit, my love. *He goes to detach Splendid's arms. He then positions himself to tempt him with his ass.* There you go, have fun! *He shakes his rear.*</p><p>Splendid: *Eyes wide he holds his shaking paws up for a split second as if afraid, then he grabs Evil's rear, one hand running through the fur on his tail before also grabbing his rear* Ohhhhh, soo sexy! *He squeezes Evil's ass lightly* Mmmm, gods, I love this! *He plays with Evil's tail, smiling happily* This is so nice, thank you my darling!</p><p>Evil: *He jerks a few times, but giggles as Splendid tickles his tail.* HEhe, you're welcome, my dear. *He gets hold of Splendid's tail.* I wonder, my love ... is your tail ticklish?</p><p>Splendid: *Suddenly blushes and pulls his tail away* NO! I mean, no, why do you ask? *He continues to play with Evil's tail, still blushing*</p><p>Evil: Splendid ... no offense but ...*He laughs heartily* you're a terrible liar! *He grabs his tail* Now, tell me, what would tickle it the most?</p><p>Splendid: *Shakes his head* N-no, hehehehe, don't even think about it, E. I may still have my legs handcuffed, but I'll freaking go hysterical, ehehehehehehehehehe. *He kisses Evil, his hands grabbing the male's crotch happily* Heehehehehehehe!</p><p>Evil: Oh, in that case, I'll simply handcuff your hands back ... besides ... I still need to tickle-torture you, my dear. *He puts Splendid's arms again ... AGAIN in the restrains.* Oooh, I get an idea ... *He pours ticklon on his tail.* Now, tell me, my love, what would tickle your tail the most?</p><p>Splendid: *Shuts his eyes and moans* God, this just keeps getting kinkier, oh lord, I still can't get over how good this feels. . . Alright, look, run your fingers along it lightly, like your scratching it. . . mmm. . . *Opens an eye and gives Evil a sexy grin* you're so hot!</p><p>Evil: *Blushes at the compliment and begins to run one finger very gently along his tail, right where the nervous captors on his skin are.* Hehe, now, I want to hear your manly and beautiful laughter, my love.</p><p>Splendid: *Squirms and wiggles his toes, the edge of his tail twitches* HEHEEHEEEHAHAAHAAAHAHAAHAHA!</p><p>Evil: *closes his eyes and moans.* Hmmm ... music to my ears ... *He goes faster, tickling so much more.*</p><p>Splendid: *Jerks upward so suddenly if it weren't for the handcuffs holding him down he would've hit the ceiling* AHEHEHHAHAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAHAAHAAHHHEEHEEEH HEHEHEHEEH HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHHAAAHAHA!</p><p>Evil: Wow ... so ticklish. *He shows his erection* You're so hot when you're laughing your lungs out, my dear. *He begins to lick along Splendid's tail.*</p><p>Splendid: *Trembles and shakes with laughter, squirming wildly and moaning* HAHEHAHAHAHAHHEHEHEHHEEHHEHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA, mmmm, EHEEHEHEHEEHEHHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! MEHEEHEHEHEAAAHHAAHAHAAHAA!</p><p>Evil: Now ... to REALLY make him laugh ... *As he holds his tail with one hand and licks it, his other hand goes for his ticklon-covered feet and begins to tickle them.*</p><p>Splendid: *You can actually hear the sound of the handcuffs trying to hold him in place as he struggles against them* AHEHEHEHEHHAHAAHAH OOOHHH GOODDDS EHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAAHAAAA HEEHEHEEHEHEEHEHEEHEHEHE EHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEH AHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAA! Meheheeheheheheheh! EVVVVVILL, OHHHH, MMMMM, AHEEHEHEHHE!</p><p>Evil: HEhe, now THIS is what I like: torturing you until you go insane. And then letting you fuck me again, God I liked it. *He stop ticking his tail and instead uses it to tickle his feet and toes. So basically, his feet tickle his tail and his tail tickles his feet.*</p><p>Splendid: *Moans loudly and wiggles his toes* ohh, Evillll, gods, I want. . . *He moans and presses his feet out as much as he can, his toes wiggling* M-MORE! Ohhhh, mmmm, AHEHEEHHAAHAHHAA! Mmmm, AHEHAHAAHAHAAHA! HAHAHAHAAEEE, AAAHAHAHAAAAHAAHAHA!</p><p>Evil: Ooooooh ... such ticklish toes ... *He gets yet another erection. He then keeps using his tail to tickle his right foot. He then uses his other hand and his tongue to tickle his left foot: his tongue and teeth love-nibbling on his toes and his claws tickling his paw pad and heel.*</p><p>Splendid: AHEHEEHEHEHHAAAHAHA, *Squirms wildly* AAHAAHHEEHEE EHEEEHEHEHEE, AHEHEEHHEEEHEHEHEH, HEHEHEHEEHEE! HAAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAAHAHAAAHA, fuuuuccck! Mweheheeheheheheh, daaaammnnnitt, HAHAHEHEEHEEHHEEE!</p><p>Evil: *He moans as he switches feet: his tail on his left foot and his teeth nibbling in the gaps between his toes. His claws tickling his heel.* Wow ... he's so tough! I wonder how long he'll last before fainting ... so I can sleep with him and have a pleasant dream ... although, this is already a dream-come-true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splendid: *Pants heavily, his chest heaving as he moans more while still squirming wildly, albeit a bit slower* Heeheheeheeh. . . *He yawns widely*</p><p>Evil: *He stops.* Yeah ... you don't feel like doing it anymore, huh? Me neither. *He goes to unattach Splendid and lays besides him.* I just want to sleep with you, my ... MY hero. *He nuzzles against his chest.*</p><p>Splendid: *Blushes and wraps his tail around Evil's waist, pulling his closer, he then hugs Evil closely* Hmm, I really love you, E. You're actually really sweet to me. . .</p><p>Evil: Me? Sweet? ... wow ... you're the first to tell me I'm ... sweet. *He hugs back* I really love you, Splendid. Sometimes, I just feel like being all nice and gentle when I think of you.</p><p>Splendid: You feel that way? Wow, so was that you being all nice and gentle when you did all that to me just now?</p><p>Evil: *He blushes brightly* ... yeah.</p><p>Splendid: So you were holding back on me? *He pokes Evil in the nose before whispering in his ear* Why the HELL would you do that?!</p><p>Evil: Well ... *He bushes more before digging in Splendid's chest, nuzzling against it.* I couldn't ... I wouldn't hurt you, my love. I ... I just couldn't.</p><p>Splendid: *Laughs* No I meant, I didn't want you to hold back. . .</p><p>Evil: *He blinks at him, his eyes wide* Oh ... you wanted me to be cruel and hurt you ... my usual self? you would've wanted me to tickle you in a more cruel way?</p><p>Splendid: Uh, hello, I'm a super squirrel, my nuts may not be made of steel, but I'm pretty freaking tough. Besides. . . *Kisses Evil on the nose* I think you're really sexy when you're like that, all tough, bad ass, and mmmmmmm. *Tilts his head back and moans softly* God, I love you, I love thinking about all the things you've done to me and this is only day one. . .</p><p>Evil: *He blushes really brightly red.* Sexy?! You think I'M ... sexy when I'm ... cruel?</p><p>Splendid: Uh-huh! *Gets a dreamy look on his face as he nods his head* I sure do!</p><p>Evil: ... *He just keeps staring at Splendid in shock* Wow ... someone who loves me for ... who I really am? Oh ... Splendid ... *He kisses him passionately, a tear falling down his cheek.* I love you!</p><p>Splendid: *Blushes and giggles nervously* Well, I love you too, Evil, *Puts his paws on the male's rear and grins widely* now how about next time you don't hold back, okay? *Giggles and kisses Evil sweetly*</p><p>Evil: *He gets his usual evil grin on* Hehe, sure thing, my dear. I'll make you laugh your lungs out and I'll make sure you can't move an inch as I torture you.</p><p>Splendid: *Whispers in a seductive way as he nibbles on Evil's left ear* Oooh, Evil, fuck me until I can't walk right for weeks too, please!</p><p>Evil: *Stares at him* Really? You want ... that?</p><p>Splendid: *Grins widely* I want that, and then I want some more!</p><p>Evil: Wow ... someone so acceptive of me and how I do things ... *He gets teary-eyed* I fucking love you, Splendid! *He hugs him tightly*</p><p>Splendid: Hehehhehhehe! I love you too, that's the best thing, I heal faster, so you can just keep at me and I'll be fine! Besides I fell in love with your roughness! I can't stop being turned on by it either!</p><p>Evil: Wow ... I just feel so ... so happy! I ... I'm just so fucking happy! *He hugs Splendid tighter as he cries softly in joy.*</p><p>~scarlet-pikachu Oct 11, 2010<br/>Splendid: *Grins perversely and sets Evil in his lap before grabbing Evil's rear and squeezing playfully* Aww, you're so sweet and you make me so damn happy too! Gods I love you!</p><p>Evil: I love you too, Splendid! *He hugs tighter* Hey, tomorrow [We're technically still yesterday in that rp], how about I show you just how cruel of a tickler I can be? *He winks.*</p><p>Splendid: *Suddenly gives Evil a look so full of desire that Lust himself would feel embarrassed by, he wraps his tail around Evil and smile* Sure thing! But only if you don't hold back on me. So. . . *Points to the still open box that contains the Red Sun Powder(we nearly forgot about that)* are you going to keep me weakened for the whole day?</p><p>Evil: *smiles and goes to close the box.* There we go, my love. Now ... what would you like to do? Maybe some revenge?</p><p>Splendid: *Walks over and moves the curtains, letting the sunlight play upon his fur as he breathes in deeply* Hmm, well, now that I'm recharged a bit more of my strength, I don't know, is there anything you want to do? *He walks back over and grins widely before climbing on top of Evil and holding his arms down, passionately kissing him*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil: Oh ... Splendid ... I never want this to stop! I want to keep making love with you all my life! Um ... *He blushes* I ... I ... *He whispers in Splendid's ears* I want to fuck you.</p><p>Splendid: *Grins and blinks before nodding wildly* Only if you are rough, I want you to fuck me with all you've got!</p><p>Evil: *grins evilly* Oh don't worry, I'll be as rough as I can be. Now ... *He pushes Splendid on the bed harshly* Spread yourself so I an fuck you properly!</p><p>Splendid: Ohhhh, I'm happy, that's so good to know! *Moans and spreads his legs, moving his tail to the side so it won't get in the way* Y-yess, mmm, Evil, I like it when you're dominating!</p><p>Evil: Hehe, I like being dominating also. *He shows his erection and gets on Splendid.* Now ... shut up and let me fuck you ... *he whispers* My ... sex slave.</p><p>Splendid: *Moans loudly at Evil's words while blushing* Sex S-s-slave?! Oh, gods, th-that sounds, ooh, sooo hot, if I'm the sex slave. . . then *moans more* what does that make you?</p><p>Evil: Hehe, that makes me ... *He whispers as he puts his penis on Splendid's entrance.* Your master ...</p><p>Splendid: Ah, I see. *He smiles and moans, his erection hard and throbbing with desire* Yessssss, ohhhh, I like that, oh gods, master. . . pleaaaasssse, fuck me!<br/>Reply</p><p>Evil: Hehe, you don't need to tell me that! *He lets his penis inside Splendid as he grabs his erect penis and begins to stroke it harshly.*</p><p>Splendid: *Moans in delight, squirming wildly and wrapping his arms around Evil's back* Ooooh, god, yesss, fuck me harder, master Evil! Fuck me and stroke me and be as rough as you can, mmmm, this is sooo good!</p><p>Evil: Mmmmm ... I really like when you talk like ... mmm ... that. *He strokes faster and harder as he lets his penis entirely inside Splendid.*</p><p>Splendid: Hmm? When I talk like what? Wanting you to fuck me, me wanting it rough, or me calling you master Evil? *Moans* Mmmmm, I like it when you. . . Mmmmmh, are rough, it's sexy! I love this, oooh, so good! *Digs his fingers into Evil's back* Fuck me now, master Evil, fuck me now!!!</p><p>(Seriously. . . I figure Splendid, being a squirrel and all, would enjoy it rough, I mean, the mating habits of squirrels involves the male chasing the female until he catches her, getting the fuck clawed out of him by her as she escapes and having to catch her again, this continues on for however long the female chooses until she decides to let him catch her. And they still get scratched and bitten by the female when they're fucking her! )</p><p>Evil: MMMMMhhh ... I like all of that! *He keeps stroking harshly and faster, his penis thrusting faster and harder. He then lowers his head and begins to nibble on Splendid's nipples.*</p><p>Splendid: *He lets his claws dig into the flesh on Evil's back as he arches and moans loudly* Ohhh, mmmm, this is heaven, don't stop, just keep doing that! Please, master. . . Evil, just keep on fucking and stroking, and pleasing me, ooh, I love you so much, this is sooo goood!</p><p>Evil: Ooooh mmmmm yeah! This is ... mmmm ... so good! *He strokes faster, his fingers tickling his tip. He also keeps thrusting faster and harder as he moans very loudly. He is now literally biting on his nipples.*</p><p>Splendid: Ahhmm, oohhh, ohhh, master Evil, I'm, unhhh, getting closer, but I d-don't want this to end! I don't want you to ever stop doing this, it's ohh, so good, and mmm, you're so goddamn sexy when you're fucking me! *Moans more, squirming wildly as he drags his claws across Evil's back lightly*</p><p>Evil: Do it, my slave! Do it and I'll fuck you everyday! MMmmmm ... I'm myself close to ... MMMmmmmm ... *He thrusts faster and faster, he does the same with stroking. He arches his back as he moans loudly.*</p><p>Splendid: *He grins as he kisses Evil passionately* For you, master, I'll do anything! Ohh, mmmm, *He starts clawing more roughly at Evil's back, raking his claws across the flesh over and over while moaning and panting wildly* Ohhhhhh, ohhhh mmmmhh, *He screams loudly as he orgasms* E-E-EEVVVIIILLL!!!</p><p>Evil: *ignores the pain from Splendid's claws, he moans loudly as he keeps thrusting. Getting Splendid's cum all over him is the final straw: he orgasms and screams.* Ooooh mmmm ... God ... damn it this is awesome ... HMmmmmmm ... Ooooh .... MMMmmm .... SPLENDIIIIIIIIIDDDDD!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splendid: *Pants wildly, his eyes wide* . . . I love you so much! *Breathes heavily* You were amazing Evil! Ohh, I really love you when you're rough! *Lifts his hands to his face and frowns at the blood on his fingers and claws* D-did I hurt your back too much? *He licks some of the the blood off his claws* I didn't mean to if I did.</p><p>Evil: *Also pants wildly.* I love you too, Splendid! That was great! ... Oh ... don't worry ... it hurts a little but it's not too bad. *He kisses him.*</p><p>Splendid: I'm glad you loved it so much. *Kisses Evil sweetly before leaning forward and licking at one of the scratches near his right shoulder* Mmm, yeah, my claws are really thin, so the cuts bleed worse than they look. *Smiles softly and continues to lap up the blood*</p><p>Evil: *his eyes soften and he smiles faintly.* You really are a sweetheart, Splendid. I love you so much. *He nibbles on his neck.*</p><p>Splendid: *Squirms a bit when Evil nibbles on his neck* Hehehehehe, what do you mean by that? What did I do to make you think that, hmm, my sweet? Maybe I just want to clean all that delicious blood up, maybe I don't want your fur to be all dirty!</p><p>Evil: *He sighs happily* I mean that because you allowed me to be myself and actually loved it. *He kisses him.* But ... I don't have your strength and 3-4 sex sessions in a row ... that's a lot for me. I ... *He yawns.* I just want to sleep now ... in your arms ...</p><p>Splendid: Ooh, that would be cool!(he's talking about if Evil had powers like he did) Heheheehe, okay, you can sleep in my arms, honey, that took a lot out of me too! *He kisses Evil sweetly and wraps his tail around him*</p><p>Evil: Yeah ... *He lays in Splendid's arms and giggles as his tail wraps around him.* This is a living dream. I really love you ... so much ... *He falls asleep, his tiredness overpowering him.*</p><p>Splendid: Aww. . . so fucking cute! Who knew you'd look so much like a little teddy bear when you're asleep. *Yawns and lays his head down* Mmm, well, good night, my love, waking up like this tomorrow will be so awesome. . . *Splendid hugs Evil tightly and dozes off as well*</p><p> </p><p>The next day...</p><p> </p><p>Evil: *his eyes slowly open as he wakes up. He stretches and yawns as he realizes he's in Splendid's bed. His eyes widen and he nearly squeals [Or as close to squealing as he can do].* Oooooh ... so this wasn't the best dream EVER! This is the best REALITY EVER! *He sees Splendid still asleep, his thumb in his mouth as he sucks it.*</p><p>(Yeah, I thought that last part would just be tooo damn precious! x3)</p><p>Splendid: *Moves a bit, still not quite awake, his tail twitches as he sucks on his thumb a bit more before opening his eyes* Uh, wh- *He sees Evil* Ah, wh-wait, you aren't wearing your jacket and . . . *He glances at himself, his crotch where there are still signs of last nights passion and then the stray scratch near Evil's shoulder before squealing and squirming happily* Ooooh, it wasn't just a dream! Oh god, I was afraid it was, but it actually happened! YESSSS!</p><p>Evil: *He chuckles and smiles.* You had pretty much the same reaction as I did. How are you doing, my love?</p><p>Splendid: *Rubs his eyes* Uhm, I'm feeling fine, a bit stiff, but fine, why?</p><p>Evil: Well ... *He smiles deviously.* I'd really like to ... show you just how ... cruel of a tickler I can be.</p><p>(*I triple facepalm(not possible, but it damn well should be) and blush at my own stupidity* Ahhh, god, I can't believe I didn't get that, I should've known! Uhm, err, what do you think of, dear?)</p><p>Splendid: *Eyes get wide and then he grins insanely before clapping his paws together* EEEEEEeeeeeeeeee! Ohhhhhh, I'd love that!</p><p>Evil: Hehehe, honestly ... I'm not sure if you'll really love it. I know I will though ...</p><p>Splendid: Maybe that's true, but. . . if it's you doing it, it will be really *runs his hands along the sides of Evil's legs* hot!</p><p>Evil: *slightly blushes* Anyway, Splendid ... *He gets up.* Get ready for the "6-step tickle torture of doom"! *He smiles evilly.* Oh yeah ... you're so gonna laugh your lungs out. You'll go insane with laughter. You'll wish me to continue because you're in such insanity! (Basically, He'll do it one step at a time, increasing in the torturous elements.)</p><p>Splendid: . . . *Squeaks and giggles with excitement* Ooooh, okay! Whatcha going to do first? *He stretches out, wiggling his feet and squirming*</p><p>Evil: Hehe, step #1: I restrain you ... a lot! *He gets rope and attaches handcuffs to Splendid's wrists and ankles to the corners of the bed. He then attaches another on his tail, holding it stretched and in front, between his legs. Finally, he attaches strings to his toes and fingers.* Now ... basically, you can't move your limbs or your tail. Although, you can move your toes and fingers. But, if you move your fingers, your feet are tickled and if you move your toes, your sides and armpits are tickled. AND, if you move either your toes or fingers, your tail is tickled. And that's only step one. Hehehe!</p><p>Splendid: *Eyes wide with surprise as he squirms a bit* Whoa, uh, wait, THIS is ONLY step one, uhm, wow, uhh. . . *He tries not to blush while he giggles nervously* Wow, this is so hardcore! *Curious he moves his fingers and starts giggling as his feet are tickled* Ahehehahaheha! This is REALLY intimidating!</p><p>Evil: Heh, yeah, only step one. Now, step 2: I put ticklon all over your body. And I DO mean ALL over your body. *He pours ticklon on his feet, tail, belly, sides, armpits and ... penis.*</p><p>Splendid: *Trembles and stares at Evil, wide-eyed and now slightly nervous and a bit fearful as well as excited* You put some on my penis? But. . . that's just. . . cruel it's, it' pure EVIL! You-you're not going to . . . *Glances at his crotch and whines as he struggles more, laughing when he causes himself to be tickled* Ahehehehehee, no waaay, y-you're noooot seriouuus! Aheheheeh! I'll go maaad!</p><p>Evil: Hehehehehe, and you know what? That was step 2. *It's been about 5 minutes.* It's time for step 3: putting a SECOND coat of ticklon all over your body, making it even more ticklish! *He does so.*</p><p>Splendid: WHAT?! NOOO! *Struggles like mad, giggling as he's tickling himself, but he keeps struggling until he finally bites his lip and forces himself to breathe and stop squirming* . . . Damn. . . Please tell me step 4 doesn't exist, I don't know if I can endure two more steps. *He giggles nervously*</p><p>Evil: Oh, step 4 is where you'll start to beg me to stop. Hehe ... *He gets a small bottle.* Remember that? It's the bottle of itching powder. *He grins evilly.* Now, step 4 is: I put itching powder all over your feet. *He does so.*</p><p>Splendid: *Whimpers and squirms like hell, unable to control his panic as he flails, laughs, and whines madly, his eyes wide as he starts losing his already thin strand of composure*</p><p>Evil: Hehehe ... when I get to step 6, you'll already have lost your sanity. But now, Step 5: I put itching powder on your sides and armpits. *He does so.*</p><p>Splendid: *Whines and struggles even more, whimpering and causing himself to be tickled as he flails violently, his thoughts filled with hysteria and panic as he laughs louder and fights even more, with every mere movement of his hands and feet his sanity slips even more* AHAHEHEHEHEHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAH! AAHAAHAHAH HEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEE! EHEHEEHEHEEHEEHEEEHEHEHEE!</p><p>Evil: *He grins perversely.* And now ... step 6: I tickle your belly with my claws as I ... *He licks his lips.* suck on that nice-looking penis of yours. *He gets his claws out and scratches Splendid's belly, his tongue licking all along Splendid's penis.*</p><p>Splendid: *Eyes widen as he goes utterly insane, his struggling increases tenfold and he laughs even louder* HEHHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHHAAHAHAHAAHAHAA, EHEHEHEHEEHEHEEEHEH, NOOOOOO, NOOO EEHEHHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAHAAH!</p><p>Evil: Hehe, I'm so enjoying this. *He opens his mouth and let Splendid's penis inside his mouth as he starts sucking on it, his claws still torturing his belly.*</p><p>Splendid: *Starts shrieking with laughter and struggles even more* AHAHAHAAHAAHHAAHHEHEHEEEHEEHEEHE, HHEHEHEEHEHEEEHEEHEHEHE, MEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEEEH! AHHEEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHHAH, NOOOO, NOOO, THIIIIISSS ISSS TOOORRRTUUUREE AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!</p><p>Evil: You wanted me to be cruel, well there you have it! Suck it! Or ... more like I suck it. *He sucks again on his penis, his claws tickling his oh so ticklish belly. He even brings a claw in his belly-button.*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Splendid: HAAHAHAHHAHHEHHEEHEEHEHEHEH! *Shrieks with laughter and squirms wildly* NOOO! AHHEEHEHEEEHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA! THISSSS ISSS FUUUCCKIN INNSAAAANE!</p><p>Evil: No ... this is fuckin' hot. *He shows his erection. He then continues sucking on his penis, one hand tickling his belly and other playing with his balls.*</p><p>Splendid: NOO, AHAAHAHAAHAH, IT'S INNNSAAANEE, MWEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHHA, MMMMMMM, *Arches his back as he struggles wildly, laughing and shrieking and whining while shaking his head and laughing even more insanely*</p><p>Evil: *His ears perk* Oh? Was that a moan? * grin evilly before going back to sucking his penis, his hands still playing with his belly and balls.*</p><p>Splendid: NOOO AHAHAHAHEEHEHEHEEH! *Whimpers and arches his back more* HEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAH, MEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEH! MMMMMM, OHHH, EHEHEHEHEHEHE! *Struggles and flails wildly, laughing even more*</p><p>Evil: Hmm ... I might have to pleasure you more if I want to get what I want ... *He sucks slower, letting his tongue playing with his tip, giving him a lot of pleasure.*</p><p>Splendid: AHEHEHEEHHe WHAT DOOOO YOUUU WAAANTTT?! HEEHEHHAAHAHAAHA, MEEHEEHEHEHEEE! OOHHH, MMMMMMMM! *Struggles and moans loudly while laughing*</p><p>Evil: *He looks innocently at Splendid before grinning perversely and licking his tip a few times.* I want this to make cream. *He goes back to sucking it gently, his tongue taking away any sanity left in Splendid with pleasure.*</p><p>Splendid: *Moans loudly and squirms before laughing* AHEHEEHEH, OOOHH, mmm, Aahahahahaha, MMMM. *Moans and arches his back, panting happily*</p><p>Evil: Oh yeah, I love the mix of moans and uncontrollable laughter ... You are so going to get revenge on, aren't you, Splendid? ... I'd LOVE that! *He starts sucking hard and fast, his fingers ticking his balls.*</p><p>Splendid: *Ears twitch and he unconsciously stores the idea for later while still moaning in delight* OHHH, Eeheheheheh, AHahaa, MMMMMMmmmm, Mmmmm, Ehehehhehehee, aahahahah, *Starts to moan even louder, his hips bucking a bit as he laughs uncontrollably*</p><p>Evil: Heh, I'll make you juice in my mouth soon or my name isn't Evil Flippy AKA Fliqpy! *He sucks as hard as he can, his tongue tickling his tip and teasing it.*</p><p>Splendid: *Moans and tries to ignore the need to cum, his breathing gets harsher and he arches his back while whimpering* Ohhhhh, OHHHHH. . .</p><p>Evil: There we go! Now, just do it, my love! Make me taste that delicious cream! Make me happy! *He keeps sucking, his tongue going all around his penis and his fingers tickling his balls.*</p><p>Splendid: OOHHH, OHHH, MMM, ah, E-E-EVVVVVVIIILLL! *Moans loudly as he cums*</p><p>Evil: Oooooooooooohhhhhh .... YESSSSSSSS!!!! That beautiful taste! That heavenly juice! *He licks his lips. He then take the itching powder off Splendid's feet and body and unrestrains him.* Thank you, my love! You're the best! *He then lays besides him and kisses him.*</p><p>Splendid: *Gazes at Evil blankly before a sliver of his sanity returns* Mmmm, yeah. . . I am pretty good. *Pants heavily* I'll get you back for that . . .</p><p>Evil: Oh, you were PERFECT! *He then puts the handcuffs on his ankles and wiggles his toes.* HEhe ... I'm not dumb, Splendid. I know you want revenge ... I actually WANT you to get revenge. Come on! Tickle me until I go insane too! *He lays on his back, his hands next to the handcuffs.*</p><p>Splendid: *Glares at him before grinning widely and reaching underneath the mattress and pulling out a collar(tickle collar FTW, I had to include it in this!) he snaps the collar around Evil's neck before adjusting the settings and then handcuffing Evil's wrists* Do you know what's around your neck, my dear Evil? *He kisses the bear passionately*</p><p>Evil: Uh ... I have no idea. What is it?</p><p>Splendid: *Grins and turns the voltage level up a few notches, so a faint tickling sensation can be felt by Evil* It's a tickle collar, designed to react to certain vibrations in your throat, or, if I want, just plain tickle the fuck out of you while I only add to the torture. . . *Runs his tail along the soles of Evil's feet teasingly* So. . . are you ready to laugh yourself insane?</p><p>Evil: *He giggles, nearly chuckling.* Hehehe, yes! ... Yes! Do it! Tickle me!</p><p>~scarlet-pikachu Oct 13, 2010<br/>(Splendid doesn't screw around when it comes to revenge. :rofl: God, that's some hot revenge!)</p><p>Splendid: *Turns the voltage up to the point that the tickling feeling is stronger and all over Evil's body, and then starts running his fingers up and down Evil's body while his tail tickles the male's feet* I hope you enjoy every minute of this! *He tickle kisses Evil long and passionately, making sure to tickle the male's mouth as much as possible*</p><p>Evil: *He pulls away from the kiss and laughs hard.* HHAHAHhaheheheheaha, I do! AHahehah I fucking do! HAhehaheha! *His face has not even a trace of malice. He has the face of someone who's so happy and content.* HAEHahehah, I love you!</p><p>Splendid: Good, because this has only begun, my beloved Evil! *He starts running his fingers along Evil's stomach, tickling him while his tail continues to tickle Evil's feet. The tickle collar only adding to the torture*</p><p>Evil: *He tries his best to not laugh too hard, but the collar gets him and he just laughs his lungs out.* HAHAHAHEHEHEHEAHHAHHH! THAAAAANKSS!! HHEHEHEHHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!! *He wiggles his toes in pure joy and almost doesn't move his stomach, WANTING to be tickled.*</p><p>Splendid: *Grins and blows a raspberry on Evil's stomach, tickling his sides with his hands, and his tail starts to tickle said bear's feet even faster* Don't thank me yet, Evil! Save your breath for laughing!</p><p>Evil: *His eyes shut and his back arches, his laughter only increasing in intensity.* HAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAEHEHEHEH! IISSS HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA ... IS THAT HHAHHEHE THE BEST HAHAHAHEHEHHEHEHAHA YOU CAN ... DO? HEHAHHAHEEHAHH! *Keeps wiggling his toes, making his tail tickle them more, making him laugh even more.*</p><p>Splendid: *Nibbles lightly on Evil's ear before whispering* No, I plan on fucking you as well, and like I told you this HAS ONLY begun! *He grins, moving down and starting to nibble on Evil's feet while his tail strokes the bear's sides and occasionally, his crotch*</p><p>Evil: *He just laughs, he doesn't even struggle anymore.* HAHAHHAAHAHEHEHEHEH, YES!!! MY FEET! HAHAHEAHEHA! Tickle them!! HAHAHEHEH! AND FUCK ME!! *His head goes left and right, his laughter sounding like he's going insane.*</p><p>Splendid: *Starts nibbling and licking along the arches and toes of Evil's feet faster, his tail stroking and tickling Evil's sides, he also starts using his fingers to tickle the insides of Evil's legs* I WILL! But first I want you to go fucking insane, I want to see you moaning and squirming while being unable to think straight. I want that so much because. . . *He glances at his arousal before grinning widely and nibbling along Evil's feet even faster* that's what REALLY turns me on!</p><p>Evil: HHAHAHEHEHAHEHH ... If ... HEHEHAHEHE ... if you want me ... EHAEHAHE INSANE ... HAHEAHEHAH KEEP DOING THAT HAHAAHEHEHEHAHEHE AND ... Tempt me ... HEAHEHAHe with your feet!</p><p>Splendid: *Stretches his legs out and then grins before holding his feet in front of Evil's face and wiggling his toes* Like this, E? *He continues nibbling excitedly along Evil's toes, blowing a few raspberries on the soles as well, his tail tickles the male's sides and his hands tickle the insides of Evil's legs, getting even closer to his crotch as they continue to tickle him*</p><p>Evil: *Laughs insanely as his penis starts to get slightly hard.* HAHHHEAHEHAH! YES!!! YES!! AHAHEHAHEHA I love you!!! THIS IS SO ... SO DAMN INSANE!! HAAHHHEHEHAEHEAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!! *He tries to get his tongue out to lick Splendid's feet, but he's laughing too hard for that.*</p><p>Splendid: You haven't seen insane yet! *He blows more raspberries on Evil's feet, his hands now close to the male's groin, he starts running his fingers around Evil's crotch, tickling and teasing him with several little tickles and a few teasing strokes as he then grins and wiggles his toes, teasing his own feet with his tail* Hehehehe, wouldn't you love to do, ehehehe, this to me, Evil? Wouldn't you love to tickle my sweet little feet right, ahahahaha, now?! *He wiggles his toes even more, giggling and tickling his own feet as he wiggles them*</p><p>Evil: *He laughs more, his penis almost completely hard.* HAHAEHAHEAHEH ... OOOOOhh mmmm ... AAEHAHEAEAH GOD ... This ... THIS is AHEHAEHAHEE TORTURE! AHAHEHAHEAHEAH! *He throws his head back, his sanity slowly fading away.*</p><p>Splendid: *Pauses a bit and licks Evil's penis once before returning to blowing raspberries on his feet, Splendid's feet wiggle and squirm as they're still being tickled by his tail* Hehehe, oh, you have no idea, ehehehe, I haven't even fucked you yet! Don't think for a minute that I won't tickle you when I fuck you! *He starts tickling Evil's crotch even more, actually stroking it more in between tickling it, his teeth nibble in between the males toes*</p><p>Evil: HAHAEHAHEAHE ... SPL-AHEHEHAEHAE ... SPLENDID! HAAAAAAHEHEHEHAHHAE! JUST AHAHEHA JUST FUCK ME AHAHEHHEHEA ALREADY!! AHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEAHAHAHE! *His penis is as hard as ever and he just laughs his head off.*</p><p>Splendid: *Turns his head and stares at Evil, his tail gently running across the tickle collar as he continues to wiggle his toes and feet* Oh, Evil, I don't know, *He nibbles between Evil's toes while his hands tickle the bear's crotch even more* I mean, can you really handle it? *He turns around, so he's face to face with Evil, his tail starts tickling Evil's feet now, and he tickle kisses him passionately* Can you handle me, Evil?!</p><p>Evil: *He laughs insanely and squirms slightly.* HAHAHEAHEA I DON'T CARE!! AHHEAHEHHEHEHEHAHE! JUST AHHEHAHEH JUST FUCK ME HEEEHEHEHEHEEHEHAHAHHA! *He wiggles his toes and keeps laughing.*</p><p>Splendid: *He strokes Evil's penis playfully* Someone sounds eager! *He then blows several raspberries on Evil's stomach and tickles his sides while his tail tickles Evil's feet while going in between his toes* I don't know, if I do fuck you, I won't be gentle. . . *He nibbles on Evil's sides teasingly*</p><p>Evil: *Has tears of joy forming in his eyes as he keeps laughing hard.* HAHAHEHEHAHEAHE! I ... I DON'T AAHEHAHEAHE CARE!! HAAAAAAAAHEHAHAHEAHE FUCK ME! HAHEHAAE PLEASE!! AHAEHAHEAHAEH</p><p>Splendid: Okay, you asked for it, tickling and fucking it is then! *Smiles widely and positions himself before thrusting roughly into Evil* Sorry if this hurts you a bit, but I've been wanting to do this for soo fucking long now! *He thrusts a few times and tickle kisses Evil, his hands tickling his sides while his tail runs all along his feet, even tickling the insides of his legs a bit*</p><p>Evil: *moans and laughs, enjoying this so much.* OOOOOOoooohhh ... HEHEHEH MMMMMMM ... OOOH YEAAAAAH!!! AHAHEHAHEAA! I ... I fucking ... MMMMMM ... HAHEHAHE love this!! HEAHEHAHE MMMMM!</p><p>Splendid: Hehehehe, good. . . *Turns the voltage on the tickle collar up until it's almost, but not quite at full power[full power would make him pass out], the tickling sensation Evil feels intensifies* Now, I wanna hear you moan and laugh, I wanna feel you squirm beneath me as I fuck you like an animal! *Grins widely and starts thrusting faster, his tail still teasing Evil's feet*</p><p>(. . . *I suddenly blush really brightly* Splendid's pretty damn bad ass when he wants to be.)</p><p>Evil: *Laughs harder and moans louder, his body finally starting to squirm under the constant tickling* HAHAEHEHEHAEHEA ... MMMMAHAHEHAHEHEA mmmm ... HEHAHE. *Tears of joy fall down his cheek as his penis is as hard as it can be, his pleasure almost maximal*</p><p>Splendid: Ohhhh, god, yes, you sound so fucking hot when you're moaning and laughing like that! *He tickle kisses him passionately before licking the tears off of his cheeks and then nibbling on his sides* Ohh, mmmmm, hey, you want me to stroke you, hmm, Evil? Would you like that? *He continues to thrust, a hand now lightly stroking Evil's penis, teasing him*</p><p>Evil: *Under all his laughter, he's only able to nod yes.* HAHEAHEHAEEHEHA ... MMMMAAEHAHEHAEAEAE MMMm .... AHEHAHEHAE ... *His head spins as he starts to lack air*</p><p>Splendid: *Grins widely, then starts stroking Evil's penis* You alright, Evil? Don't you even think about passing out, I'll wake you the fuck back up if you do! *Starts thrusting much rougher while grinning*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>